Stiletto's Orders Intercepted
dropped by in | next =| aaexp = y| }} ]] Notes and Prerequisites *Stiletto's Orders drops from which starts this quest. *Stiletto's respawn timer is around 5 minutes. *Your Adventure level must be 25 or higher to start this quest. *Your Crafting level must be Artisan level 9 or higher to complete this quest or have someone commission craft it for you. *You must enter the Cove of Decay to complete this quest (access quest no longer required). **Although a series of access quests (Cove of Decay - Prison Break) for this zone still exist, they are no longer required to enter certain instances in the zone. Cove of Decay is a heroic zone (changed from Epic x2), and easily mastered by a single group. *Where to find : **Somewhere near and may swim in the lake at . **The area between Deadview Pass and Gnoll Cave . **Near at . **Often found near the Centaur Camp . **The roaming pattern for is a semi-contained area within the following points: *** *** *** *** Steps #Enter Cove of Decay and kill . #*''Note: Step 9 of An Axe from the Past requires this instance as well.'' #*After doing this you can swim to the ocean floor and you will find some interactive chests on the ground . Inside one of them, you will find a . Only one person has to do this. #*''Note: You cannot use a Partially Digested Hand that you have taken from a previous Cove of Decay instance. You must kill Octagorgon, retrieve the hand and spawn the Captain (step 2) all in the same instance run. (This is not correct. I just used the hand that I pickup yesterday to spawn the captain today)'' #Once you have the Partially Digested Hand, you must head onto the beach and you will find a firepit. The person who has the hand can interact with the remains in the Firepit (by right-clicking the firepit and choosing "Place the hand in the fire"). This will spawn a level 32 ^^^ Heroic mob, . Kill him and the quest will update. #Head to and examine an interactive book on a table in the Workshop of the Enchanter . This room is just South of the entrance to the Chamber of Immortality. #Kill in the Ruins of Varsoon at . #*He spawns in the tailor room. #*He will repop every 25 min - as of LU53 he no longer has a placeholder. #*He will drop a and the . #Craft one using the enchanted linen, 1 , 1 and a . #*''Note: If you want to craft yourself scribe the recipe (You must be artisan level 9 or higher to scribe this recipe).'' #*''Note: You can have this commissioned by someone who is level 9 or higher also.'' #*''Note: You can bring a (requires a minimum crafting level of 30 to use) and supplies for your group and complete the crafting in RoV, then continue directly to Varsoon.'' #Kill in the . #*''Note: Step 8 of A Strange Black Rock also requires Varsoon the Undying.'' #*Loot the stone from a chest in a small room off of the main room, after Varsoon dies to complete the quest. Rewards * *